Open Up Your Heart And Just Let It Begin
by kalonicezealravenshear
Summary: Greece ponders over Kalonice Zeal-Ravenshear, a girl he loves who doesn't know, and just thinks of him as her friend. GreecexOC oneshot OOC Greece


Greece gave a small sigh as he held his head in his calloused palm. Staring out the dainty glass that showed the beautiful scenery of his home, his head riddled with tempestuousness. He was just confused. There was no other way to explain it.

_This girl._

How had she managed to wreak havoc on his mind with something like her innocent smile, or her adorable laugh, or even the way she'd call him "cute" when he was asleep? Everything she did was nothing out of the ordinary, but she wasn't quite ordinary either. She wasn't the type who played these stupid games and toyed with his head.

No, she was real, and it was a nice change.

He'll admit, at times he'd been stupid and messed with the wrong kind of girls, just to keep at his, how we'd say, _active sex life. _But her, she was different. She had a sense of humor, a cheeky smile, and an adorable way of blushing; she was perfect. Even all her faults, they were liveable. Besides, it was kind of cute when she lost her temper.

Greece gave a chuckle at his lost thoughts.

She _was_ cute when she would stamp her foot and ball her fists up.

His smile seemed to widen at the racetrack of his mind. All his thoughts, all on her.

He gave a soft sigh as one of his cats, scruffy and gray, nuzzled against his calf, begging for attention. He stared down at the affectionate cat with a slight pout.

_How_ to say something, _how_ to tell her she was... _that girl_. The kind of girl he wanted to be with, needed to be with. The kind of girl that made his heart pound, leaving his chest a bit sore; the kind of girl he couldn't stop_smiling_ around. The kind of girl he found himself _needing_ to be around.

He let out another soft sigh, inoring the cat pushing it's way in and out of his legs, licking the other hand that hung loosely over his knee. He sighed, even then, even _then,_ there was no guarantee she would feel anything in the same way. He rubbed the sleeplessness from under his eyes. Things had to work out though, he'd find a way. Thinking like that wouldn't get him anywhere. He let his hot breath fog the window, he hadn't realized how long this night seemed to be drawing out. His messy hair shook with his head as he tried to gain some sense into his brain. Holding his chin again, his thoughts remained swirling in a great big pot of Greek lamb stew.

What was it they said at times like these?

You'll never know until you try?

A smile seemed to poke its way into his cheek as he plucked the the scruffy cat up and raised it to his face giving a small nod.

Hercules decided he'd start small.

Small birds fluttered from branch to branch as Greece admired the blue sky and bright leaves twittling with the wind. Today was ideally perfect, the sun was out and shining brightly so that he could feel the heat on the apple of his cheek. This day was surely a blessing from the Gods, a foreshadowing to events perhaps?

He looked around towards the beautiful landscape painted across his broad lands, nodding in tune with his steps. It wasn't really every day he ventured into the city aspect of his country. He'd been there countless times already, he knew these paths like the back of his hand. The shops, peeling paint of signs, the sea air whipping past, it was all something he'd grown used to. And honestly, he wouldn't change it for the world.

He blinked lazily as he assayed the area in search of _, where could she be? He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, thinking back to the apartments he'd first seen her at. A couple rights then a left he recalled.

Why exactly she had moved into Greece in the first was beyond him. She had moved into a apartment not far from where he was currently searching for her at, a fish store. But why she moved in here, to Greece, always confused him. She had once described her actual home to him; a loving family, great friends, and friendly neighbors. She seemed to have it all, what was she looking for by coming to Greece? He really shouldn't complain, except for the salty smell of fishes reeking nearby, but he was curious. He supposed he should be glad he met her at all. She had quite an impact on him, _never_ in his life had _anyone_ caused him to ever lose even a minute of sleep; but now here he was, dark circles shadowing his eyes and his hair messier then ever before. If fatigue didn't hit him first, he was sure that the smell would. How exactly fresh were those fish supposed to be?

He scratched at his hair trying to calm down the crazy strays of it poking out at odd places, he usually had the decency to comb it before going out, but now he had far too much on his mind to even be concerned with his appearance. His mind focused on the next turn towards your apartment as his foot hit the concrete path._ Just a few more steps,_ he reminded himself.

He was suddenly more concerned now of the suns harsh rays beating against his exposed skin. Not exactly the best day to wear a coat, but he was planning on using it later. He eyed upwards when he noticed the verandas where beginning to jut out along the path, projecting nice shadows to shade him from the suns reach. He gave a small hum as he briskly kept his feet moving in front of each other, his eyes scanning the verandas in search of a certain girl.

A small smile grew on his face when his view caught you lying down on a comfortable chair, legs crossed over one another, with sunglasses lying on your face. He felt his attitude grow lighter as his eyes scanned over you for a moment.

_There she is_.

His smile never faltered as he ran into your building and jogged up the stairs to your block. Something about seeing you gave him some sort of new energy, like he could run a thousand miles and not run out of breath. Eventually, he reached the wooden door and gave himself a moment to try and fix himself more before he rapped on the door with his knuckles. Not two moments later the door was opened, revealing a very bright eyed girl with a blissful smile stretched across her face.

He nodded at you before greeting you with a breathless, "Hello _,"

Your smile only grew at the sight of Heracles, beaming up at him you replied, "Hey Heracles!"

You weren't surprised to see Heracles here honestly, he always stopped by unexpectedly. But you didn't mind, it was a nice surprise to see him come by every now and a then. He _was_absolutely adorable, with his messy hair, those green eyes, and that almost shy smile he always wore. It was nice to see he cared enough to see how you were doing. As long as he didn't fall asleep while you were talking to him; that always annoyed you. When he fell asleep while you were talking to him, by definition, you were actually talking to yourself, and that didn't sound crazy. But from the sight of him today, he seemed really tired. There were bags lined under his eyes, his hair was messier then usual, and he just all around seemed scattered. You cocked your head to the side in curiosity, how could Hercules, King Of Sleep, not be sleeping well?

"Ah, Herc?" You said, using his nickname, " You look a little rough 'round the edges there."

His smile only faltered for a moment as he let himself in and sat on the couch. Once seated, he clasped his hands together and glanced at his shoes momentarily; almost in a nervous way you noted. You shut the door and took your place next to him. Heracles was usually so laid back, he had a calm way to look at everything and didn't let anything get to him. He was so anchored to this ground, so down to earth, you kind of thought he held you down in a way; so seeing him edgy... You found yourself thinking the worse. It seemed to get worse when his silence clouded your mind.

"_," He finally said breaking the silence. You gave a little jump at your name. What was it? What was wrong? "_," he continued, "I'd like it if you'd join me today," Greece said meeting your eyes suddenly.

Join him? Like what, to the park or something? You two were friends and all, why was he so nervous about this? He's acting like this was something out of the ordinary, something you two have never done. Which was a bit weird, you two had walked around a bit, and just hung out; like friends seeing the sights. Yet, here he was, acting like it was... like it was a _date_.

You just gave a small smile at him in disbelief, and slightly in relief. He just wanted to hang out? He came in acting like he'd seen the end, and gee, you found yourself giving a small laugh. Greece's cheeks burned a bit at seeing your reaction. While he expected you to blush, or stutter a "W-what?!" you were, laughing? Were you laughing at him? Was this _funny_?

"Why are you laughing?", He asked as he drew his eyebrows in closer together, feeling the fire on his cheeks race down to his neck.

You just held your stomach and laughed a bit harder. Was he some kind of jokester today?

His expression changed to that of absolute shock at seeing you double over in laughter like that, for the love of the _Gods_, why were you laughing!? He flinched back, what had he done that was so funny?

"Ah jeez, sorry Herc," you sputtered out noticing his expression, "you just caught me off guard there. I mean, you come in here like someone _died_, and-and you just wanted to hang out! I was like, expecting, oh my god, I don't even know what I was expecting!" You finished laughing out once again.

Heracles just chose to stare at you.

This was one of the many reasons why you confused him so much.

Once you'd finished laughing, you shook your head some at his behavior. "Why were you so serious about this Heracles? I mean, we'vehung out before, you didn't have to come in all serious."

Heracles let out a drawn in sigh, shaking his head with you at _your_behavior. Obviously you didn't get what he meant by asking you like that, " I meant as in a date _," he said slowly.

And all at once it was if the words had filled the room, settling in rather quickly and all over.

You felt the scorch of a blush burning your cheeks as you looked down, actually taking in his words. Was he being serious? Heracles wasn't one to make jokes. He was usually the serious type of guy, but that didn't mean he _meant_ it. He could have been dared or something, but by who? Even if, he wouldn't do that to you. I mean, not to _you_.

You chanced a glance at him, he had a blush spread across his face too. And he was staring right at you.

"Are you being serious?" You asked in a small voice, looking down again.

You swore, if he was messing with you- "I mean it," He said breaking your thoughts. His eyes met yours, and your blushing seemed to be turned up to a second degree kind of burning.

You stared back into his soft eyes, "Oh," you said.

Oh?

_Seriously_?!

Minutes seemed to tick by faster than seconds. Why couldn't you say anything else? You could see that look Heracles was giving you, a _hurt_look. Say something! Ah, but you couldn't. I mean, your brain literally just fuzzed out on you. You couldn't even begin to process what- "Never mind," Heracles interjected, standing up, " I get it," He said avoiding your gaze.

And with that, he stood himself up, adjusting his coat, and walked to your door. His footsteps thundered in beat with your heart. You couldn't even hear your own thoughts. You whipped your head to watch him edge toward your door. No! No! Wait! _God say something, _!_

"Wait- Heracles!" You shouted, hand outstretched, jumping over your chair. He stopped in his tracks, his fingertips already ghosting over the doorknob. His eyes narrowed, what more did you need to say to him? Your silence already said enough.

"Wait, wait, wait!" You shouted running into him. You both took a step back from the impact and faced each other. His serious stare met your nervous and edgy one. Oh god, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach. Except they felt a bit more harsh. Maybe more like hummingbirds, banging around urgently looking for their sweet nectar. You felt yourself shrink under his harsh gaze, you bit your lip trying to ease the pressure.

"I-I- umm.. Gee like, uh.." You said fiddling around with your hands, all of sudden he was making you so nervous. I mean, _he liked you._ _He actually liked you! _The thought actually brought a huge smile to your face, one of pure happiness," I - actually, I- just, oh my god," you let out a laugh and looked up at his eyes.

Always so serious, he wore a stoic expression, but you could you see his eyebrow twerked in curiosity. You just laughed at yourself once again and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I'd love to Heracles," you laughed out once again in a small whisper.

You could feel him stiffen as he carefully wrapped his arms around your waist, drawing you closer. Once he had you fully in his arms he let out a breath and rested his chin on your shoulder, gripping you tighter and running one his hands up into your hair, stifling a laugh himself. You could still feel the smile regardless of his holding back, he was sometimes too much. You both laughed as you felt yourself being lifted from the ground and being swung about in the air in a circle. You chuckled again as your toes met the ground.

"Heracles!" you exclaimed.

You brought him closer in a hug as you both smiled joyously. You felt his hands at your waist push you back slightly to meet his olive eyes. A smile was etched into his face as he gave you a soft look. "Does this mean you like me?" You asked.

He laughed again and brought his forehead to touch yours.

"It means I love you,"


End file.
